


Perla insanguinata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Immortale maledetto [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Skull e Daemon.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 23. CaminoNumero parole: 469.





	Perla insanguinata

Perla insanguinata 

“Basilicum, foglia di re, una parola latina… Insolito che questo nome sia venuto in mente a un panettiere…”.

Skull rabbrividì e si voltò, vedendo Daemon materializzarsi davanti a lui.

“Cosa vuoi qui?” domandò con voce roca, gli occhi arrossati.

Daemon sorrise. “Non sei contento che sono venuto a trovarti? Sono l’unico che può uscire dall’anello senza venire chiamato” disse.

Skull estrasse un tonfa e si appoggiò a una parete con la spalla.

“Poco importa da dove venisse il suo nome, quel povero ragazzo è morto” sussurrò roco. Guardò le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino, mentre nelle sue iridi si riflettevano i ciocchi di legno che si trasformavano in cenere nera.

Daemon si sporse in avanti, dicendogli: “Sei insolitamente depresso”.

_Sebastiano scoppiò a ridere, mentre Daemon gli posava una corona di fiori bianchi sul capo._

_“Stai benissimo, cuginetto” sussurrò._

_Sebastiano si sporse e gli posò una mano sulla guancia._

_“No, no, non si fa. Non è decoroso…” borbottò Daemon con voce fintamente arrabbiata._

_“Ti voglio bene, cuginone” sussurrò Sebastiano, sistemandosi una ciocca color oro dietro l’orecchio._

“Ti manca Angelica?” lo punzecchiò Daemon.

Skull digrignò i denti. “Non era la mia sposa. Come Elena non era la tua”.

Daemon cercò di raggiungerlo con uno schiaffo al volto, ma Sebastiano gli afferrò il polso, stringendolo abbastanza da farlo scomparire. “Un illusione… lo immaginavo…” disse gelido.

Daemon scomparve e gli apparve alle spalle.

“Sei debole, come tutti gli altri. Non sei diverso da tuo fratello Giotto” gli sputò con veleno.

“Puoi star sicuro che Severino continuerà a non piangere sua moglie, ora che ha permesso che suo figlio morisse” disse gelido Sebastiano.

_Skull camminava lungo le maioliche, dando il braccio a Basilicum._

_“Quinto, non dovrebbe farci vedere insieme, ma visto che insistete. Almeno lasciatevi insegnare qualcosa” disse._

_“Un boss può conoscere quello che toccherebbe a un principe?” domandò Basilicum._

_Skull sorrise. “Assolutamente e vi si può anche comportare”. Gli accarezzò la collana d’oro. “Questo è da re, vi dona”. Ticchettò sullo smeraldo che portava al dito. “Questo, invece, non vi dona. Fatevi consigliare in fatto di gioielli._

_Dovete indossare il rubino, che è come il sangue e la passione. Non deve mancare il diamante simbolo della purezza o il turchese caro agli antichi egizi, che rappresenta la potenza”._

_Gli sfilò l’anello con lo smeraldo e gl’infilò un anello d’oro decorato con una perla._

_“La perla, simbolo della bellezza, nata da una conchiglia come Venere, è sovrana di ogni altro gioiello”. Finì di spiegarli._

_“Lo indosserò sempre” promise Quinto._

< Mio figlio > pensò Skull, guardando l’anello sporco di sangue che teneva al dito. La perla candida si era macchiata di rosso. Se lo sfilò e, sospirando pesantemente, lo gettò nel camino.

“Tutto brucia, tutto si distrugge, proprio a causa della debolezza della vostra stirpe” ringhiò Daemon, scomparendo in uno sbuffo di fumo violetto.


End file.
